Takea
Takea, also nicknamed the King of Sharks, are fierce shark-like Rahi. History The Takea species was created by the Makuta using Viruses and Liquid Protodermis as one of the Rahi to inhabit the Matoran Universe. Takea made their home in the seas of the Matoran Universe, specifically those around the island of Metru Nui. There, Takea were known to attack Matoran ships just for sport. A population of Takea migrated to the waters of Aqua Magna around the island of Mata Nui and integrated into the marine ecosystem, but others allied themselves with Mavrah, and later fought the Toa Metru. When the Bohrok Swarms were awakened on Mata Nui, Gahlok activity off the coasts forced Takea closer to the shore, where they interrupted migratory patterns of Ruki schools, as well as becoming a threat to the fishing Taku birds. After the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, the Ga-Matoran Hahli chased a Takea underwater in Ga-Wahi to train in the skill of Speed for the Kolhii Tournament. Mutated Takea When the Great Cataclysm shattered the Pit and allowed access to the Black Water above the prison, several Takea traveled to these waters and were mutated by exposure to the Pit Mutagen. Pridak later used these specimens in his army. The Barraki also enlisted Nocturn to create his Shark Tooth Blades by fusing more than ten thousand Takea teeth together. When Defilak, Sarda, Gar, and Idris traveled in a submarine built by Defilak (whose design was inspired by the Takea), they were attacked from all sides by a school of Takea, led by Pridak. When the Takea destroyed the submarine they were then captured and questioned, but when they refused to answer Pridak threw Sarda into a school of hungry Takea. Toa Lesovikk saved Sarda when he unleashed a cyclone to scatter the sharks away. Several Takea served as guards during the time the Toa Mahri were prisoners of the Barraki. ]] Hewkii met with some of Pridak's Takea sharks and increased their weight using his Kanohi Garai until they slammed into a group of Ehlek's eels. During that same battle, Matoro and Maxilos encountered Pridak and an army of Takea. At first, Matoro used his Tryna and used the skeletons of long-dead victims of the sharks to attack. It was ultimately Ehlek's eels, mistaking Hewkii's attack as Pridak's, who savaged the sharks. Later, more of Pridak's Takea joined in on the assault on Maxilos and, soon after, the Toa Mahri. A mutated Takea devoured the cursed Gadunka after it had shrunk back to its normal size. Pridak gathered his mutant Takea to confront Hydraxon, whom Pridak believed to be a fake. Hydraxon defeated the Takea sharks, and jailed the Barraki. Abilities & Traits Takea are natural underwater predators, attacking and feeding upon weaker Rahi. Takea are natural enemies of training in [[Speed by swimming after a Takea]]Tarakava]], although the sharks consider anything in the water an enemy, sometimes even other Takea. Dubbed the 'King of Sharks,' just the rumor of a Takea in the water was enough to send the Matoran of Ga-Koro scrambling to shore Trivia *In ''Maze of Shadows, Takea possessed front legs with clawed feet. *There was a old story on the island of Mata Nui about a Takea giving a Lava Rat a ride on his back across a river. Appearances *''Wall of History (BIONICLE.com)'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' (Mentioned Only) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Dreams of Destruction'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-canonical Appearance) External Links *BIONICLE Master Builder Set Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Barraki